Stargate Lost Colony
by Jason Bond
Summary: SG-1/Atlantis, though not really a crossover in the classic sense. Takes inspiration from the lost Roanoke Colony. SGC finds a stargate in an underground vault near Manteo, NC, and a new team goes in search of the lost colony in Andromeda Galaxy


**Stargate Lost Colony**  
**Episode One (Pilot)**  
**Destination Unknown**

Colonel Derek Graham awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and his cell phone ringing in perfect unison. After silencing the clock, he picked up the cell phone, not knowing how that one call would change his life forever.

"Colonel Graham." he said to whomever was on the phone.

"Colonel Graham, this is General Jack O'Neill. I need you to meet me at Manteo, North Carolina by this afternoon. How long do you estimate it will take you to get from Seymour Johnson Air Force Base to here?"

_This was a surprise_, thought Graham, who wondered what would make the general venture from the Pentagon to the coast, almost four hours away from his Goldsboro home. "I should be there within five hours, sir. If I may ask..."

The general interrupted and said, "You may not, at least not now. All questions will be answered over the phone. I need you to meet me at the Fort Raleigh National Historic Site. Since it is shortly after seven now, I expect you here by noon. See you then, Colonel." With that, he hung up the phone.

The long drive did nothing to ease the colonel's mind. He had only known about the general in passing, mainly in reference to the Cheyenne Mountain site. Whatever he was involved in, it had been top secret, and Graham had no way of knowing what went on there. He also hadn't a clue as to why the general would want to come here, especially after the recent hurricane had laid waste to vast stretches of North Carolina's Outer Banks.

He drove into the parking lot and was met by the general along with several aides, which made him all the more curious. After the introductions, the general gestured towards a plain personnel van painted in white. "Come, Colonel, we need to show you something."

He grew suspicious, but decided to get in the van. What the general would want with a former fighter pilot turned head of refueling operations at the base was beyond him. He had recently been divorced from his wife Valentina, who had decided that the military life had grown stale for her. His buddies had ribbed him about being married to a Russian woman, and some of his superiors had suspicions about him because of that fact. He had always known that it had kept him back, which was why the ace pilot had been shuttled off to supervise the tanker plane shortly after the honeymoon was over.

The general got right to the point. "Colonel, do you have any idea what a stargate is?"

Graham looked at O'Neill with the face of perfect incomprehension. "No, sir. I haven't a clue."

O'Neill then began to explain what the Stargate project was all about, as well as what Stargate Command was. By the time they arrived at the site out in the woods, Graham was even more perplexed than when he began this trek. "Sir, if SGC, as you called it, is in Cheyenne Mountain, then why are you here?"

O'Neill smiled and said, "Because we've uncovered another one of those things." He then walked passed a heavily cordoned off area, ignoring the inquiries of local Dare County officials, who wondered why this section of their jurisdiction had suddenly passed into the hands of the United States Air Force. They made their way towards a thatch of old trees that looked to had been there since the days of the famed "Lost Colony", which had been the Roanoke Colony that had been discovered to have vanished in 1590, with only the word "Croatoan" carved into a post on the wooden fort. Ninety men, seventeen women, and thirteen children disappeared off the face of the earth, and no one had any idea of where they went for sure. Theories held that they had gone to live with the Tuscarora, but it had never been proven.

"About a week ago, after Hurricane Ariadne hit, some local Tuscarorans were clearing debris from this area when one of them stumbled upon this area. One of them walked over this way, and fell into the pit that you see over there." O'Neill pointed towards the depression in the ground, with a somewhat gentle slope descending down deep into the ground. He walked towards the pit and Graham followed wordlessly, not knowing what to think of the idea of another stargate being found on Earth. 

**  
**


End file.
